¿A quién escoges?
by Ungezeifer
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre una pregunta de Usopp y las consecuencias que trae.


**Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic xd Espero que me salga bien**

* * *

_"_Bueno, ¿A quién escoges_?"_

¿Cómo había terminado comprometido de esa manera?

"¿Quién te ha dicho que accedí a responder?"

Hace unos segundos, Usopp se había acercado al puesto de vigía para hacerle una pregunta: "¿A quién escogerías como esposa, Nami o Robin?". La respuesta para Zoro era obvia, escogería a la mujer que tanto espacio había ocupado en su pensamiento: Robin. Pero él no iba a dejar que supieran lo que él sentía hacia la arqueóloga.

"Vamos Zoro, todos nos han respondido la pregunta"

Zoro le lanzó una mirada asesina; lo que provocó que Usopp se sintiera intimidado.

"No te lo diré, ve a molestar al cocinero pervertido"

Usopp estaba a punto de insistir; pero Zoro empezó a desenvainar su Wado, con esto logró que huyera asustado. ¿Para qué había subido en primer lugar? Cierto, para hacerle aquella pregunta indiscreta. Nami simplemente no era una opción para Zoro; aunque dejara de ser tan avara y mandona, él solo la veía como una hermana débil a la cual proteger. No sucedía lo mismo con Robin. Zoro sabía lo fuerte e independiente que era, era lo que más le atraía de ella; sin embargo, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla. Lo que él sentía por ella no era lo mismo que sentía por sus demás nakamas, ella estaba en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños. Verla lo hacía sentir raro, lo ponía nervioso; si bien no pudo confiar en ella en un primer momento, sintió una cierta curiosidad hacia ella. Cosa que, luego contarle los síntomas a Chopper, reconocía como amor. Le costaba trabajo aceptar la idea de estar enamorado, él siempre había sentido que con sus sueños y los sueños de sus nakamas tenía la vida muy ocupada. Sabía que iba a ser una distracción muy grande, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Maldita Robin" Murmuró pensando que se encontraba solo en el puesto de vigía.

"Me has llamado,¿kenshi-san?" La voz femenina, reconocida instantáneamente por Zoro, luego dejó sonar una pequeña risa.

_Mierda_. Esa mujer estaba siempre en su mente, y como si no fuera poco, también en su espacio. Volteó rápidamente y la vió, estaba vestida con una blusa lila y unos jeans. Zoro no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en lo bella que estaba, cosa que ella notó, y no dudó en tomar ventaja de eso.

Empezó a caminar hacia él cuando notó que estaba sudado y sus perfectos abdominales resplandecían a la luz del sol. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando.

Con la ayuda de un _Dos Fleur_ recogió la toalla del sillón y empezó a secar lentamente el torso del espadachín. Zoro se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, sumamente ruborizado; mientras ella, con su sonrisa característica, seguía secando el sudor. Robin se acercó aún más para rodearlo con sus brazos y secar su espalda; podría haberse dado la vuelta y secarlo, pero esta manera le resultó mucho más entretenida. Zoro recobró la compostura y se alejó lo más que pudo de ella.

"Oi… ¿qué haces?" dijo muy sorprendido, y peor aún, rojo como un tomate.

"Nada que te moleste, kenshi-san" Robin estaba hablando en un tono sumamente provocador, y un poco ruborizada.

Zoro estaba a punto de hablar cuando Robin se acercó, posó sus manos en su nuca, y lo besó lentamente. Aunque el espadachín se encontrara sorprendido, rápidamente correspondió al beso, lo que dejo a Robin un tanto aliviada. A medida que pasa el tiempo, el beso se iba intensificando y con ello se hacía más rápido; Zoro mordió el labio inferior de Robin para así poder entrar a su boca. Robin quebró el beso y se fue hacia su oído.

"¿A quién eliges, Zoro?"

Después de esto su cuerpo desapareció dejando pétalos.

_"Definitivamente era amor"_ Zoro se dijo a sí mismo, todavía sorprendido, pero satisfecho.

* * *

**Qué les parece? Sé que aún me falta muchísimo para aprender, pero espero ir mejorándolo con el tiempo XDDD . Si tienen la oportunidad de leer esto, por favor dejen reviews, me ayudaría bastante a mejorar :3 Creo que me ha salido OOC por el lado de Zoro :/**

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero no estoy segura de que sea de su agrado. POR FAVOR REVIEWS!**


End file.
